1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television. More particularly, the invention relates to a television receiver capable of receiving, for example, not only conventional UHF and VHF television broadcasts but also satellite broadcasts.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, a television receiver has been proposed which can receive not only the general UHF and VHF television broadcasts but also satellite broadcasts. This television receiver has a satellite broadcast receiving section which is separate from the conventional broadcast television tuner.
The main power supply of this television receiver can be turned on or off by, for example, a remote controller after the mechanical switch is turned on (called the stand-by state or the like). When the main power supply is turned on, power is supplied to the general television broadcast tuner and to the satellite broadcast receiving section. These tuner and receiving section receive broadcast signals and provide output to the remainder of the television. When the main power supply is turned off, power is interrupted to the conventional television tuner and the satellite broadcast receiving section, and thus these tuner and satellite receiving section cease operations.
When a conventional television broadcast is recorded by a video tape recorder (VTR), the tuner of the VTR can receive the television broadcast. Thus the broadcast can be recorded by the VTR, even though the main power of the television receiver is in the off-state.
If this VTR has no satellite broadcast receiving section, when the VTR is connected to the television receiver, the main power supply of the television receiver is turned on, and the satellite broadcast received by the satellite broadcast receiving section of the television receiver is recorded by the VTR. However, if the main power supply of the television receiver is turned off, no power is supplied to the satellite broadcast receiving section. That is, if the main power supply of the television receiver is switched off by mistake during the time in which a satellite broadcast is being recorded on the VTR, the received video and audio signals are not supplied from the satellite broadcast receiving section and thus they are not recorded on the VTR.
In view of this aspect, this invention provides a television receiver which, even though the main power is turned off, can still continuously receive the satellite broadcast and supply the video and audio signals to an outside apparatus such as a VTR during the time in which the satellite broadcast is being recorded on the outside apparatus.